A Digital-Rights-Management (DRM) scheme may be implemented to restrict the utilizing, e.g., playing-back, of content, e.g., media content, for example, by forcing a user to obtain a license before being able to utilize the content.
The content to be utilized may be provided to the user as secured, e.g., encrypted, digital content. A licensing entity may provide the user with a data object, often referred to as a Rights Object (RO), e.g., in return for a payment. The RO represents the privilege of the user to utilize the content in certain ways, which may be defined by one or more restrictions and/or conditions included in the RO.
A device, also referred to as a content consumption platform, may include suitable logic, also referred to as a DRM agent, to manage the utilizing of the content based on the RO.
In one implementation, the device may store a media content data object, at least part of which may be the encrypted digital content. An encryption key for decrypting the encrypted digital content may be stored as part of the RO. The RO may also include a data structure (“rights”) defining one or more conditions under which the encrypted digital content may be utilized in certain ways. In a typical scenario, the user may purchase, or otherwise obtain, the RO, which forms the user's authorization to utilize the encrypted digital content.
In some implementations, the media content data object includes advertisement content which is incorporated, in a predefined and fixed manner, as an integral part of the media content data object, for example, as a predefined fixed and integral part of the encrypted digital content.